


no need for dreaming

by secretlyhokage



Series: delighting in thunder [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band), 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: F/M, im writing this tag a day after mama2016 LMAO, update: I CANT BELIEVE GFRIEND AND SVT ACTUALLY COLLABED LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhokage/pseuds/secretlyhokage
Summary: Yuna said yes. Even if it was fake marriage, she said yes. (Or the story of how Seokmin proposed to his girlfriend on stage, for the whole world to see.)





	

They meet on a stage. Seokmin's heart races and the light is a little too strong for his eyes. He's dancing like he's supposed to. His mic is taped near his mouth, and his makeup looks perfect. 

Everything went well. There was only one thing that threw him off. He thought about the girls dancing elegantly on stage with seventeen, and the ring in his pocket. 

Seokmin thinks about his situation and he almost breaks form from the choreography. Out of everyone in the celebrity world, he was chosen for the We Got Married program. This would have been a huge problem if it weren't for the fact that his partner is actually his long time girlfriend. 

It's luck.

(Or it was fate. Seokmin can't distinguish the two anymore.) 

Choi Yuna, the girl he fell in love with from school. She sat in front of him, and always had a habit of tapping her pencil against her desk. She was clumsy, and sometimes forgot to bring a spoon for her lunch. She did amazing during tests, but seemed to forget everything about her day. 

To everyone else, she's Yuju, the main vocal of Gfriend. The professional idol who slipped eight times, the apparent "reason" why Gfriend is where they are. (Gfriend is amazing just the way they are, Seokmin thinks. Yuna is amazing, but the group is even more amazing together.) She's rising to the top as a star, gaining popularity at the speed of light. 

She's still Choi Yuna, however. Always have been and always will be. 

They are both 21 and in love. For two years, they endured secretly. A relationship equaled a scandal, and both weren't ready for it. For two years, they met behind closed doors and empty rooms. They texted each other day and night. They thought of each other when phones weren't an option. 

For two years, they fought almost every problem a relationship would get. Their next step- is marriage. 

Seokmin's skin flushes at the thought of marriage. It is without a doubt to him. He wants to marry Yuna, one day. They're both still young and garnering success. When things quiet down and they get older, the marriage option will slowly glow until they can't ignore it any further. 

This show is a brilliant pre-test for future marriage. It is also great because Yuna and Seokmin can freely meet each other without worrying so much. 

Just preparing for the special stage between Gfriend and Seventeen is enough. For three weeks, both groups practiced hard for the choreography. In those times, they bonded. Yuna and Seokmin were delighted because if Gfriend and Seventeen fit well with each other, telling their relationship to them would be a piece of cake. 

(It was also nice to see her "siblings" meet his "siblings". It was comforting.)

Music Core and We Got Marrier teamed up together for the reveal. Only the producers and Seokmin knows. There was a small break after the climax of the song, and that was when he was supposed to present the ring after going down on one knee. 

That's the plan anyway.

The break is coming up, and he's never been so nervous in front of a camera before. 

(Not even his debut stage. He really is nervous.)

Right before they get into position, he saw the thumb's up of the PD. Seokmin took a deep breath, and once he got into place, the lights dimmed red and big LED background screen changed. 

His chest rose up and down. In the corner of his eye, he saw the symbol of We Got Married. Gfriend and Seventeen stayed where they are, not budging an inch, but looked awfully confused. 

A banner dropped, and Yuna almost jumped. Her eyes looked like it was the size of saucers. 

He got on to one knee, and he can feel the tension rise in the air. 

"I want to be with you," he sang, even without the music. "love you, love you."

Seokmin held out the ring in front of him, and Yuna's face looked like she was about to burst from how red she was. She's smiling, however, and there's tears filling her eyes. She also looks so confused, but she looks into his eyes anyway. 

"There's something going on between you and me," Seokmin softly said, stopping to sing to speak properly. It's the correct lyrics, but he gets shocked at the truth about it. "Will you marry me?" 

He breaks up at that last part. Up until then, all he spoke was lyrics. He allowed himself to laugh a little until he couldn't. Seokmin tried to stop giggling, but it felt like his ears were about to burn off. He held his ground until he couldn't even understand what emotion she was feeling through her eyes. 

Seokmin stayed on his knee for a moment. He almost didn't see her small nod. He then realized when Seventeen started cheering from the top of their lungs and confetti exploded. 

Yuna said yes. Even if it is fake marriage, she said yes. 

Seokmin couldn't help his big smile. He jumped up and the music continued playing. He didn't continue singing but let the other members take his parts. Even Yuna didn't bring her mic to her mouth, and allowed Gfriend to cover her parts. 

The ring fit her finger perfectly. Of course it would. He memorized her ring size a year into their relationship. 

The choreography dispersed once Seokmin proposed, and it was just them two in the middle while everyone else gathered around them. It felt weird, but gratifying at the same time. 

He thinks it's the first time she grinned like that, but he knows it isn't. 

Once the song finally ended, the film crew of We Got Married suddenly swarmed Seokmin and Yuna. 

Seventeen and Gfriend were still yelling in celebration, delighted that their two main vocalists were married. 

"You're crazy," Yuna muttered through an easy going smile. It didn't even look like her lips moved to talk, and he barely notices it. "You know how scared I was?"

Seokmin laughs out loud. "Imagine my case!" his heart beats faster just thinking of his memory. "My hands were sweating and shaking so much."

She just rolled her eyes. An assitant came up to the couple to tell them they were to film at a new location. He gave them their mics and rushed away, probably busy with other things. 

"I would have been okay if I wasn't your partner, you know." she said, taking off her mic with ease and putting on the one the assistant gave them. 

"I wouldn't," he shot back quickly. "You know I wouldn't have taken this offer if I didn't do it with you."

Yuna's cheeks reddened, and her makeup artist suddenly walked between them to fix her makeup. 

"Go ahead," Yuna mouthed, waving him off to their next location. "This might take a while!"

Seokmin hesitated, but did go ahead. when he turned around, Yuna did something that would be saved eternally in his memories. 

She kissed the ring. Right before he turned his back, she kissed the ring from the hand she was waving him away. 

When he walked to the location, he couldn't keep his cheek bones down. Even if there was a camera almost shoved down his face, his smile did not fade away. 

Seokmin looked at the ring he slid on his finger not too long ago. Disregarding the camera, he kissed his ring as well. He almost giggled again, but tried keeping a normal face. 

"I'm so happy," he sighed out loud, not talking to anyone in particular. Seokmin looked straight ahead with a bright smile, and he can see the cameramen infected by his happiness. 

Seokmin will marry Yuna. It might not be until a few years, but he will. He decided a long time ago, but it wasn't until he kissed his ring that he was so serious about it. 

If he could change one thing from his performance, he would kiss Yuna right off the bat. Seokmin would take her into his arms and spin her around. He would look into the camera in the eye, and say to the entire world he's going to be a married man. 

That was the plan, anyway. 

(Maybe he wouldn't propose to her on a stage. Maybe he would do it when they would get lucky and spend the night together. When they would wake up warm and content, and Seokmin would know exactly what to say. Her hair would be laid on the bed, messy but it looked like a halo. She would be sleepy, and he would be too. Their words would be soft spoken, and after a minute of peaceful silence, he'll pull out the ring and ask her to marry him. 

And she would say yes.)

He has a lot of fantasies. He doesn't need them, though. Seokmin's happiness is with reality, and it takes the form of Choi Yuna. 

Being with her makes him content. Seeing her kiss her ring is enough. Yuna loving Seokmin is the best thing to ever happen to him. 

He walks into the room where the assistant told him to go. The crew is already waiting for him, and the only person needed is Yuna. 

She walks in two minutes after him. Yuna gives a shy smile and bow to everyone in the room. As she was walking towards to where Seokmin was sitting, she tripped and barely caught herself. 

Seokmin sighed, but couldn't help the grin spreading along his face. Yes, he will marry her one day. He just hopes she will be more careful when the day comes.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the song seokmin sings is real!! its called you and me by kisum!! whats super funny is that joshua actually sang it with kisum so thats a bit of trivia :-)
> 
> UPDATE DECEMBER 2 2016- this is so funny if yall watched mama2016... im a legend... IF ONLY YUJU DANCED WITH DK IM IN TEARS IT WOULDVE BEEN SO GOOD


End file.
